A hot time at the prom
by Smokinghotvampires
Summary: My preferrable ending to the train wreck that will be the prom, episode 4x19.


**For my friends at Damon Central, you know who you are. Here's your alternate prom ending. In memory of Damon's balls. Come back. We miss you! **

Damon was less than thrilled with Stefan's brilliant plan to get Elena to feel again. Unfortunately, he was desperate to get Elena back before she did something she would long regret. So he let Stefan talk him into this idiotic scheme. The brothers arrived at the dance around the same time as Elena. They walked up to her, flanking her on either side.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of them. Annoyed, Elena moaned. "Don't you two ever give up? I don't want the cure."

Stefan said, "Just here to make sure you don't kill anyone." Before Elena could respond, Stefan gave her his arm. "Care to dance?"

_Dance? Stefan doesn't dance. What are they up to?_ She smiled at him wickedly. If he wanted to play a game with her, she would play right back. "Now, how can I pass up on such a rare occasion as Stefan dancing?" She looped her arm through his, giving Damon a taunting smirk as they brushed past him.

Stefan led her to the dance floor, wrapping his arm around the small of her back. They swayed to the music as Damon looked on from a distance, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. It didn't take long for Stefan to make his move, so sure his advances would have the desired effect. "You know I should've danced with you more when we were together. We make a good pair." In an attempt to seduce her, he drew her lips closer to his for a kiss.

Elena pretended to succumb, but at the last second, she bent her head down and laughed. "You're so transparent. Did you really think I'd fall for this? I said you were good in bed, but not _that good." _She wiggled from his grasp, and walked away laughing. She continued to laugh mockingly as she walked past Damon.

"Elena," Damon called after her using the same pleading voice he used in Denver, "You don't want to be like this."

"Yes, I do. You're the one who told me to _be a vampire_, aren't you? You used to be so much fun. Now you're just like your brother. I feel nothing for you." She turned on her heel to walk away, the force of her turn causing her hair to swing behind her.

Damon's eyes narrowed in frustration and anger. He knew this wasn't the real Elena, but that didn't make her words sting any less. It was time to play dirty. When she had only taken a few steps away, he called after her. "Good."

She stopped dead in her tracks, not believing what she heard. She turned sharply to face him with an annoyed glare. "What?"

Damon walked confidently over to her, so they were only a foot apart. He leaned slightly down, looking her in the eyes defiantly. "I said, _good._"

Elena raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a wicked laugh reminiscent of Katherine. "Oh _really?" _The disbelief was apparent in her tone.

Damon's response was casual, very matter of fact. "Yep. I realized I've spent so much time trying to get you the cure that I've forgotten how to have fun."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

He backed away from her self-assured. Flippantly, he said, "There's no catch. I'm glad you set me free. Now that I don't have to worry about you anymore, I can go back to having fun." He raised his eyebrows, giving her a devious smile. Damon stopped the pretty blonde that walked past them. In his smoothest, most seductive voice, he said, "Excuse me, but I saw you dancing over there. I must say you look _stunning_ in that dress." The girl blushed at the drop dead, gorgeous man in front of her. "Care to dance?"

Entranced by his charm and beauty, she said, "I'd love to."

Damon took her by the hand like a true gentleman and guided her to the dance floor. On his way, he glanced back at Elena. This time it was her turn to glare at him. He flashed an arrogant smirk in satisfaction. _This might actually work._

Elena began to seethe with jealousy when she saw Damon using his most provocative dance moves on that blonde bitch. She knew he could seduce the pants off of a nun. She fumed when she saw Damon pull the girl flush to him and grind his hips against hers, as they danced erotically. She made a determined bee line towards them, her eyes blazing with jealousy. Blinded by anger, her shoulder clipped a boy walking past her. She stopped momentarily, grabbing him by the jacket. Through gritted teeth, she growled, "Get out of my way _now_." Terrified, the boy scrambled away. Elena pressed on until she reached Damon. She pulled the girl away from him, forcefully shoving her aside. The girl began to protest, but was frightened away when Elena's face contorted and she flashed the girl her fangs. The girl quickly moved away.

Damon stopped dancing, pretending to be upset with Elena. "Hey, I was dancing with her."

She put her hands on her hips defiantly and snapped back. "Well now you're not."

"What's your problem? I thought you didn't feel anything for me."

"I don't." He could hear the jealousy in her voice.

Damon challenged. "Want to try that again?"

Her voice shook with anger, making her reply unconvincing. "I don't care Damon. I'm just tired of you and Stefan trying to manipulate me into feeling something. It's not going to work."

He could see her wall beginning to crack. Making sure to sound irritated at her resistance, he pushed harder. "Yeah, you've mentioned that. Look if you want to be a stone cold bitch like Katherine, there's nothing we can do about it. But that doesn't mean I have to put up with it." He walked away from her, leaving the dance floor.

Oh that man knew how to piss her off. After all the aggravation he's put her through over this damn cure, how dare he suddenly pretend like she doesn't matter to him? She flashed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "You're not getting your way, so now you're going to wash your hands of me? What happened to the old Damon? The one who didn't want me to take the cure, the one who loved me either way?"

It was a conscious effort for him to conceal the satisfied smirk that threatened to spread across his face. He was getting to her. _Time to bring it home._ With feigned annoyance, he shot back at her. "What do you care? Didn't you just get done saying you didn't feel anything for me?"

Indignantly, she protested, "I don't."

He stepped closer to her. His eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was down turned in an _'ok'_ expression. "Then I guess it wouldn't matter if I did this." He pulled her to him forcefully, holding her body hard against his. She could feel every inch of him, as he devoured her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss threw her off guard. At first, she let out a moan in protest, but within seconds, her mouth was engulfing his. Her hands ran wildly through his hair, as her body pushed deeper into him wantonly. When he felt her hands slide down his back towards his ass, he pulled away coldly. He tilted his head to the side in a conceding gesture. "Hmmm, I guess you're right." Then he turned again to walk back to the dance floor.

Elena felt flustered, completely thrown by his actions. She yelled, "Where are you going?"

Damon turned slightly to face her. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the dance floor. "I'm going back to the party."

"Well, I'm going home." She thought she could get him to come with her, but it didn't work. He was in control this time.

As he walked backwards towards the dance floor, he wiggled his fingers at her in a wave good-bye. "Don't wait up."

Elena stood there dumbfounded. She was confused by what she felt, and infuriated that he made her feel anything at all. She'd wanted to remain numb. Numb was an easier, happier way to live. She stormed off and headed back to the boarding house.

In the hours that passed, Elena paced back and forth in Damon's bedroom, anxiously awaiting his return. At one point, she exhausted herself and plopped down in the center of the bed. She folded her arms and pouted like a child who hadn't gotten her way. Her ears perked up when she heard the door to the boarding house open. She knew immediately that Damon was home, and she could finish her argument with him.

Damon opened his bedroom door and was surprised to see Elena sitting on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing in here?"

She said calmly, "Waiting for you."

Damon gave her a curious look. "Why?"

Her answer came in the form of an attack. She flashed to him locking her lips to his. Her hands ripped his shirt from his body, as her mouth ravaged his. His hands grabbed at her waist, pulling her in tightly, so she could feel his length. Feverishly, they mauled each other. Damon quickly got the upper hand, slamming her into the wall aggressively. Their lips remained locked, and they panted heavily, as he tore her shorts from her body. She fumbled quickly to undo his pants, and he helped her drop them to the floor. When he pulled her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips giving him complete access. He buried himself inside her, pressing her back forcefully against the wall. If rough and emotionless is what she wanted, then that is what he'd give her. Whatever it took, he would do, to get her to feel again.

He rushed them to the bed, pushing himself harder into her, as they fell onto the mattress. She immediately flipped him over so that she was straddling him. They exchanged wicked, lust filled looks as Elena continued to ride him roughly. He flipped them over again, putting himself in the dominant position. Grabbing both of her hands, he forced them above her head, and continued to pump aggressively into her. After a moment, he saw a shift in her face. Her eyes had softened, looking up at him lovingly like she did their first night together. He slowed his movements and released her hands. Gently, he continued to glide inside her, caressing her face with his fingers. His eyes lingered over her face, taking in every nuance of her beautiful features. In that final moment of utter bliss, her eyes lit up in satisfaction. When he stilled inside her, she looked at him with hooded eyes and pulled his face to hers in a gentle kiss. Their lips parted, and she continued to caress her fingers against his cheek.

She whispered, "You gave in."

His fingers played with one of her curls, but his intense stare never left her eyes. Gently, he said, "So did you." He smiled slightly, "I missed you."

Tears welled as the emotions rushed back in all at once. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Over come with feeling, she choked out, "Me too." They smiled at each other broadly, as he leaned in for a long, lingering kiss.


End file.
